


You'll Just Have To Wait

by chassie730



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [7]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chassie730/pseuds/chassie730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots based off of the seven sins</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Just Have To Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Sloth

"Mmmphhh," Jim grumbled as something prodded his shoulder.

"Jim, it is advisable that we do not remain in bed for much longer."

"Uhhnngghhh."

The prodding mercilessly continued.

"Go away."

"No."

"You should, this is all your fault anyways."

"I fail to see how that statement is possible."

Jim rolled over and cracked one eye open so he could shoot Spock a dirty glare. "It is your fault-"

"I do not see how-"

"It is your fault, you super-hot, sexilicious Mr. possessive Vulcan, because you just had to go and fuck me stupid last night."

There was a pause.

"Sexilicious, Jim?"

Hearing Spock, Spock of all people, say that, reduced Jim into a fit of giggled. "God I love you."

"While I am pleased to hear that, I still believe we should endeavor to-"

"Spock, relax, its shore leave." Jim shifted so he was closer to his bondmate. He trailed a hand down the Vulcan's arm, pleased when Spock seemed to move subconsciously into his touch. "I just want to stay in bed with you."

"We did that yesterday."

"And yesterday was awesome."

"Yes, I admit it was indeed pleasurable, however I think it would also be satisfactory to take advantage of our surroundings."

"We can do that later."

"You stated that exact same falsehood last night," Spock said, but he was leaning closer now, his breath hovering over Jim's ear. Jim shivered and pressed his head into the crook of Spock's neck, breathing in his scent.

"Yeah well, last night was fun too."

He could practically hear the eyebrow twitch. "Indeed."

Spock kissed his rounded ear, before his tongue trailed a path down Jim's jaw and then to his neck, pressing damp kisses to cool skin. Jim moaned and tilted his head back, which Spock quickly took advantage of, until Jim was panting and pressing tightly against the warm Vulcan body.

The lips moved back up his neck, nipping once before settling on Jim's mouth, who eagerly reciprocated. Just as he began to gasp for breath, Spock pulled away, standing smoothly on the side of the bed. Jim shivered at the sudden lack of heat. "What are you doing?" Jim grumbled. "Get back here and finish what you started."

Spock's eyes scanned his bondmate slowly. He was tempted, for sure, but he had one goal and would not be deterred. "I will grant your request if you remove yourself from the bed."

"How can you grant it if we're not in it?"

Spock raised an eyebrow, and this time Jim could see it. "There are other places in which we can conduct such activities."

Now Jim was very interested. "I like where this is going."

"Good," Spock leaned forward and yanked all the bed covers off. Jim yelped in surprise and scrambled up, wrapping his arms around himself against the chill.

"Now that you are up," Spock said, ignoring the murderous looks Kirk was shooting him. "I believe we should shower."

"Yeah yeah, you better make it worth my while," Jim warned, but followed Spock into the bathroom anyway.

He wasn't disappointed.


End file.
